Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Hunter x Hunter (plus 18)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: textes courts à rating plus élevé généralement du Kirua/Gon
1. Chapter 1

Thème: Photo: barques et feu d'artifices

Pairing: Gon x Kirua (futur)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kirua sourit en voyant l'expression bonheur simple qu'exprimait Gon à cet instant, les années l'avaient gâté d'une solide musculature qui ferait baver n'importe qui. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient sur les épaules. Il leva sa tête et vit les gerbes de lumières embrasser le ciel comme ses pensées du moment quand son ami le serra dans ses bras faisant balancer leur embarcation dans laquelle ils étaient, il soupira doucement avant de poser un regard sur les orbes caramel de l'homme qu'il aimait bien trop pour que ça reste à de la simple amitié encore longtemps... Il pressa sur lèvres sur les siennes et son ami lui répondit timidement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime aussi Kirua...

-Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, je dirai assez longtemps, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent dans la petite barque Gon au dessus donnant quelques baisers papillons sur les parties de peau visible de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Les explosions quand le ciel traduisait l'état d'euphorie dans lequel était l'ancien tueur à gages. Les vêtements s'abaissèrent et leurs sexes se découvrait avec liesse. La peur de tomber dans l'eau ne les effleura même pas. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre arrachant à chacun des gémissements qui les excitaient...


	2. Se sentir utile

Thème: Décoration

Pairing: Léorio/Kurapika (futur)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leorio remonta ses lunettes rondes sur le nez en fermant les yeux. Il y avait des jours où il avait vraiment l'impression de faire décor dans leur groupe d' Kirua et Gon qui s'engageait toujours dans des aventures très dangereuses et Kurapika quant à lui semblait bien parti dans sa vengeance. Le médecin qu'il était devenu n'avait aucune importance face à ce que ces camarades faisaient. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et ferma ses yeux quelques instants. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient de lui, il prépara son nen à réceptionner comme il se doit l'intrus.

-Kurapika ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Léorio, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva avant regarder son ami de haut en bas, au premier regard, il semblait en bon état, mais l'œil avisé du médecin repéra tout de suite ce qu'il clochait.

-Couche-toi dans le divan.

Le jeune homme s'installa direct là où l'avait Léorio, un poil inquiet pour ses futurs combats contre l'araignée. Sa force n'était pas juste un élément de décor, il avait obtenu en s'imposant une condition mortelle. Quand le docteur posa son stéthoscope pour écouter son cœur, il sentit le sien se serrer. Si seulement, il pourrait faire des choses pas nettes avec lui...


	3. Love again

Thème: photo rue inondée

Paring: Gon/Kirua

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gon prit une respiration lentement tandis qu'il entrait lentement dans l'eau s'immergeant petit à petit avec Kirua. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis la bataille contre les fourmis-chimères. Il avait grandi et son ami aussi. Ils formaient une paire efficace. Le garçon aux yeux verts se gratta la tête tandis qu'il essayait de s'enlever de la tête quelques idées pas très sages avec son meilleur ami. Il profita de l'effet de l'eau rafraîchisse ses idées avant qu'il sorte de celle-ci. Ils sortirent leurs habits secs de la valise et s'habillèrent en silence bien que s'observant l'un et l'autre. Le hunter maîtrisant l'électricité reteint son souffle tellement son camarade de toujours le tentait. Ses muscles parfaitement dessinés sur sa peau mate, tout sa personne... Il rougit si fort que Gon posa sa main sur son front en lui demandant si cela allait bien. Il hocha la tête positivement.

-Kirua, tu me promets de rester avec moi.

-Tu connais la réponse, Gon.

-J'ai envie de faire un câlin très chaud.

Kirua rougit et embrasa timidement Gon. Il sourit et l'emmena dans un coin sombre où il s'unirent avec envie et passion.


End file.
